


Go Fish

by ajb279



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hyperion Heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajb279/pseuds/ajb279
Summary: Hyperion Heights detective Theo Rogers meets his finest opponent in Clara Nolan (Emma)





	Go Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all just wanted to take a quick moment to clarify a couple things hopefully before you read this.  
> I'm using Clara as a cursed personality for Emma.  
> and I'm using Theodore (Theo) Rogers as Hook. I'm not aware that Hook has a first name in Hyperion Heights but I'm using Theodore.  
> I didn't change Alice's name to tilly because I don't know why. I like Alice.  
> this is chapter one of many to come.

Go Fish

Chapter One: Murder In The Pet Aisle

Theodore Rogers could not believe his luck, here he was Hyperion Heights’ newest detective and how does he spend his first night off from the new gig? He is racing through the pet store fish aisle to buy two goldfish that look identical to Hatter and Rabbit his ten-year-old daughter’s goldfish. He rushed into the fish aisle and didn't see the blonde woman walking away with a glass bowl of fish. He slammed right into her knocking the bowl to the floor water went everywhere and the two bags full of fish she had been carrying in the bowl were now lying empty and the fish were floating away in a river of broken glass and dead bodies.  
“Oh my goodness,” She cried dropping to her feet and trying to catch the fish.  
Theo rolled his eyes he was never going to beat Alice home now. He dropped next to the woman and started catching fish. He winced when he realized the three he picked up were dead, either from shock or the drop to the floor but he was now a fish murderer,”Oh hell, I already was,” he muttered aloud. The woman kneeling next to him paused and pushed a lock of long blonde hair behind her ear and turned her head to look at him.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” She looked at him questioning.  
“I was thinking... Loudly I guess. I was here to pick up new Goldfish for my daughter Alice, I just killed her fish while she was away at camp,” The woman’s eyes widened and she smiled at him.  
“You forgot to feed them.”  
“Yeah, I uh forgot to feed them and forgot to clean the bowl and I honestly just forgot they were there until today then it was too late and she returns in an hour. And will be heartbroken I killed her friends.”  
“That’s so sweet, I'm sorry for your daughter.”  
“Yeah I’m a murderer and now I’m a mass murderer,” he said waving his arms to show the fish that lay still around them.  
Clara bit her lip to keep from laughing the guy was seriously cute and so irritated by the fact that he just killed the Hyperion Heights’ population of goldfish.She had come on to buy some goldfish for the carnival and had she had bought the last twelve the store had and now they were dead but at least it was a peaceful way to die, she hoped. A small snicker escaped her tightly closed lips and he turned to her,  
“Are you laughing at me?”  
“I’m sorry,” The laughter escaped and they both laughed amongst dead fish. She wondered how that looked and her question was answered as a cashier stood over them with a broom. He shook his head as he looked down at the two people sitting on the floor laughing over a bunch of dead fish.  
They looked up at him and Theo crossed himself like a Catholic priest does at mass. “God bless these poor souls, may you rest in peace..” Clara burst out laughing as he blessed the dead fish.  
“I’m Theo.”  
“I’m Clara it’s a pleasure to meet you. Even if it was under such horrific circumstances.”  
“I need to find a pet store that has two Goldfish in the next ..” he pulled his phone out to check the time. “Thirty minutes.”  
“I’m really sorry. I didn't mean to be in the way. Such a tragedy, all the poor fish.”  
“Yeah, I guess I gotta fess up and tell her that I killed her fish.”  
“Maybe you could buy a hamster” She suggested,”harder to kill and they can be held.”  
“I'm not buying my daughter a rat.”  
“A hamster is not a rat.”  
“Ehh, close enough.”  
She laughed, He liked her laugh how she threw her head back like everything that she heard just made her really enjoy life. Her long blonde hair was the color of baby duck down and her eyes were a clear green and happy looking.  
He turned to speak to the cashier and help clean up the graveyard of dead bodies she took a moment to study him without being noticed. He was tall had short black hair and his eyes were blue enough to make oceans jealous. His accent was a little Brittish, and a little Irish and a lot hot.  
“Well Luv, I think I ruined your colony of goldfish. I'm sorry about that but this little guy survived.” He held up one bag with a single goldfish in it. The others were being sent to the burial ground of broken glass and God knows what else in that trash bag.  
She smiled and started to reach for it then she remembered he had been there to replace dead friends for his daughter.” You take it tell your daughter this is Bayard and he will be her newest friend.”  
“ Thank you, Clara..” Theo smiled.” I feel like I should offer to let you keep him but I fear for my life when my daughter gets home.”  
“Yes, Yes take it.Tell Alice don't be sad about her friends they are happy now. Tell her the funny story of how Bayard became the lone survivor in a shipwreck of fish and that ‘Everything is funny if you can laugh at it.’”  
“You just quoted Alice in Wonderland. It’s fate. You must marry me.”  
She laughed, “I’ve never been proposed to over a sea of dead fish bodies in a pet store before.”  
“I’ve never proposed to a woman over a sea of dead fish bodies in a pet store before.” He smiled and held her gaze a moment longer than was comfortable and Clara felt her cheeks turn red.  
“Well. This day has definitely taken a turn for the weird. It’s not every day I witness a mass murder and get proposed to by a crazy man.” She said smiling at him.  
“‘I’m not strange, weird, off, nor crazy, my reality is just different from yours.’ “ He quoted. “Alice in Wonderland was always my favorite story as a kid. It's why I named Alice, Alice.” He shot her that million dollar smile again and she felt her heart sigh a little.“I really do thank you.” He held up the bag with the fish and nodded at her as he left the aisle.  
Clara followed him and yelled,”Don’t kill this one. He’s a survivor.” Theo mock saluted her from afar and smiled. Clara knew that despite the craziness this day would stand out to her forever because of the man, not the fish.  
“Curiouser and curiouser,” She said quietly watching him walk away.


End file.
